Robin's Death Bed (Feat. Spider-Man)
Gallery Hospital arrival.png Robin's teammates.jpg Heart Monitor.png Spider-Man Terra and Leonardo.jpg Beast Boy Mousetrap.jpg Transcript * (Spider-Man swings from his web to the entrance of the hospital, he goes right inside and walks right in to the receptionist to sign in to visit Robin.) * (Transitions to a patient room with Spider-Man opening the door to see Robin, in a hospital bed, surrounded by his teammates: Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Terra and Leonardo (from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles), then Spider-Man closes the door silently while some Teen Titans GO! DVDs are on the table side.) * (The sound of a heart monitor's heard just as Spider-Man walks right over to the comatose Robin.) * (Starfire is goes right near Robin's bed side with a depressed look on her face, she sobs a bit just as Beast Boy (in his kitten form) comes right up on her right shoulder for consoling.) * (Robin begins stirring a bit.) * Starfire (off screen): "Robin?" * (Then Robin slowly opens his eyes, seeing everybody cheerful and overjoyed that he's alright.) * (Then, a tweet message is heard, Leonardo goes to check his smart phone, revealing that Cartoon Network announces a new Teen Titans Go! season, which causes Robin to pass away instantly from the message with the sound of flatlining.) * Starfire (off screen): "Robin? Robin?" * Starfire: "No... no... ROBIN!" * (Starfire shakes Robin's motionless body just as she begins sobbing wildly.) * Beast Boy: "Not you." * (The Joker arrives outside of the hospital's window, he laughs and blows a dart into Beast Boy and his eyes turn bright red.) * Beast Boy: "Starfire..." * Starfire: "Huh? AAAAH!" * (Beast Boy (in his bug form) kills Starfire.) * Cyborg: "Huh?" * Terra: "Huh?" * Leonardo: Huh?" * Raven: "Uuuh, Beast Boy?" * (Beast Boy (in his snake form) wraps and kills Raven.) * Cyborg: "This some sort of Joke?" * (Starfire is deceased.) * Leonardo: "Not a joke, Starfire is dead." * Terra: "AAAAH!!!!!!" * (Raven is also deceased.) * Cyborg: "Beast Boy!" * (Beast Boy's human form transforms into beast form.) * Cyborg: "You're goin' down!" * (Beast Boy kills Cyborg.) * Cyborg: "AAAAH!!!!!!" * (Cyborg is also deceased.) * Spider-Man: "Easy there fur ball!" * (Spider-Man shoots the web on Beast Boy and gets stuck on the wall.) * Spider-Man: "I used up all my web so this will hold them tight." * Terra: "Beast Boy. please, stop this! I know you can't, remember our days together, remember your true self." * (Beast Boy is tearing up slightly.) * Spider-Man: "So this is when the beast turns back into the prince, I guess. those two are still a thing right?" * Leonardo: "Oh?" * (The camera zooms in on the Joker's dart, Terra tries pick the dart, but Beast Boy breaks free from Spider-Man's web.) * Spider-Man: "With great power comes great response-" * (Beast Boy kills Spider-Man.) * Spider-Man: "AAAAH!!!!!!" * (Spider-Man is also deceased.) * Terra: "Spider-Man! Argh!" * (Terra uses terrakinesis on vases for plants and hits them right into Beast Boy.) * Terra: "Stop!" * (Beast Boy gets hit and dizzied by the two vases for plants, Leonardo jumps and slices the Joker's dart, Beast Boy's beast form transforms back into human form.) * Beast Boy: (Grunts and Gasps in Shock) * (Cyborg, Starfire, Raven and Spider-Man are now deceased.) * Beast Boy: "What happened here?" * Terra: "Beast Boy." * Beast Boy: "What... What are these thoughts in my mind?" * Leonardo: "Something was taking over you." * Beast Boy: "So it was me?" * Terra: "Wait, wait, it's not like that at all!" * Beast Boy: "I... I killed them all!" * Terra: "No, no! Someone's dart was making you mad." * Beast Boy: "I'm sorry." * Terra: "It's not your fault, we'll find whoever did this." * Beast Boy: (Grunts) "AAAAAAAAH! I won't ever forgive myself." * (Beast Boy's human form transforms into mouse form and picks up to a cheese block in the mousetrap.) * Terra: "Beast Boy, No! NOOOOOO!" * (Beast Boy's censored deceased sounds.) * Terra: "Gosh no...... Why... Why... WHYYYYYY?!?" (Sobbing Heavily) * (Robin and Beast Boy are now deceased.) * Joker: "Why so serious?" * R.I.P Teen Titans and Spider-Man Characters * Robin * Starfire * Raven * Beast Boy * Cyborg * Terra * Leonardo * The Joker * Spider-Man Voice Cast * Ninti Chance - Starfire * Samuel Meza - Beast Boy/Spider-Man * Julie Park - Raven/Terra * Dave J. Dixon - Joker * Stephen J. Pena - Leonardo/Cyborg Category:Deathbed Category:Teen Titans Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Batman Category:Spider-Man Category:Antoons video clips Category:Antoons video ideas